


Nightmare Fuel

by FormSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), F/M, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nightmares, Transformation, jobless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormSans/pseuds/FormSans
Summary: After having lost your job, things seem to be terrible. Money is of course short, no one to ask for help. You were all alone. Doesn't help when nightmares seem to plague your nights, though strangely enough, they have become less frequent since losing your job. So some upsides. If only it didn't look like the darkness was going to eat you every night now, that could be done without.
Relationships: Nightmare sans/reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Nightmare Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> I have not a clue about the summery. Sorry to all those that had to suffer through that. ^w^;

The night was crisp; the clouds heavy enough to cover the moon, promising rain. People walking through the lit streets, some stumbling and some walking home. Everything seemed normal, humans and monsters both alike going on with their lives. A few having their bitties with them. Even a drunk woman chatting to their flirting bitty.

Where were you at this time? You were being tossed out of the back entrance of the place you used to. Tears down your face as you hit the wall of the building next to them with a thump in the alley way. You look up to see your old short human boss sneer at you, “Get out of here you lesbian. What in the fucking hell made you think it was alright for you to cut your hair short? You were only hired at this bar for your looks for the men, now they won’t even give you a side glance.” Huffing as he turns and slams the door, meant for emptying the trash, shut.

Sobs heaving through your chest as you gripped your chest. Unsure if it's the heart that is in pain or this fabled ‘soul’ monsters have talked about. Either way, it hurt as you thought you felt safe there, sure some had grabbed you hard enough to bruise, but your boss made sure to talk to them. He had said you were like family. Family doesn’t mean much to him, it seems.

Slowly, you try to dry your eyes and get up. Crying won’t help with anything right now, you can do that after you get home. You wince as your leg was still heavily bruised after a man tripped you only half an hour before. Giving a sigh, you start to head for the street, only to stop when you hear a bottle smash behind you. You glance back but the alley way seems to be covered in darkness.

You weren’t sure if it was your imagination or not, but it almost looked like the shadows were moving and even creeping closer to you. You give a small gasp as you start limping faster, fear coursing through you. Getting onto the main street and turning towards the bus stop. Managing to get there just as the bus arrived.

Getting your pass from your bag, you swipe it and then move to the back. Stumbling a little as the bus took off just before you could sit down. Taking a deep breath and leaning back with your eyes closed. A sudden bang made you jump, you looked out the window to see some teens smoking and laughing, they must have thrown something at the bus. Has happened before this late at night.

You close your eyes as worry and anxiety gnaw at you. You barely have enough savings to start with. Maybe enough to pay the next bills in a week or so, with a month of rent. But after that, you needed a new job. You would have to apply for that government allowance that was for the unemployed, that would help to survive, but you would be scraping by more than before. Your phone should be able to work enough to apply to new jobs, as your laptop still hasn’t been taken to the repair shop to fix that problem, which you haven’t had the money for anyway.

Sighing as you relax a bit, a mind forming in your mind. You don’t plan on being homeless again anytime soon. Opening your eyes to watch as the buildings go by, going from the nightlife lights to barely lit street lamp streets. The bus stopped a few times before your stop came, near the edge of the city. Getting off without looking at the bus driver, you were always socially awkward to the point you avoided contact if it wasn’t for job purposes.

Your raised pumps clicking on the cracked walkway as you head towards your home. Feeling a chill made you pause and look around, like you were being watched. The darkness seemed to be shifting again, like a hungry beast. Giving a shiver as you limped a bit faster, your breath coming out and sweat rolling down your face. Making the usually 15 minute walk down to 10 minutes as you almost scrambled up the staircase of the apartment complex. Forgetting about the more wonky stamps that sometimes dip when stepped on.

Feeling like a terrified animal as you tried to escape the closing darkness. Going up to the fifth floor and then to your room with the falling off numbers of 26. Getting your keys and unlocking your door. Scrambling inside before slamming it, locking every lock you had before slowly kneeling onto the floor. Shifting around to sit down with your back to the door and legs out straight in front of you. Using the sleeves of the long sleeved black shirt to wipe the sweat off. Panting as you tried to calm down, don’t want another panic attack.

It took a few minutes, where it almost felt like the emotions were being drained out of you. Opening your eyes once realising that you had in fact closed them. Taking a deep breath, you slowly get up using the door to help keep off your foot. Limping to the kitchen to get a few things. Break with butter and honey as well as a bag of frozen peas. Making the sandwich as quick as you can of a honey sandwich, limping to your falling apart couch and sitting down, using a fluffy pillow to put the sore leg up and putting the frozen bag of peas on your ankle feels like it might have sprained, as that was the general area the pain was.

Sighing as you slowly eat the sandwich while your other hands picks up the remote and turns on the television. Having the news come on talking about bitties made you instantly turn it to the Disney channel where an animated movie was on for all the parents that have still awake children. Brother bear has always been a good movie to you. You wished you could turn into an animal someway. Though magic is proven real, transformation has not.

Letting your mind wander as sleep starts to drag at you. Giving a large yawn, you settle back. Your eyes slowly started to droop before you nodded off. Smiling as the soft pets you felt on your face as sleep took you into dreamland.

-

You wake with a start as you sit up straight, chest heaving. The same nightmare as you usually have. Groaning as you shift to place your feet on the ground and cradling your head from the headache. The sun is streaming in through the sliding door that leads to a small balcony. Taking a deep breath as you thought of last night. You freeze as you realise you fell asleep with the frozen peas on your ankle. You look around for the bag, but can’t find it. Your eyebrows pinch together in confusion as you swear you fell asleep with that there.

You rise to your feet to find the pain in your ankle is gone. Moving to the freezer, you find the peas there, looking like they might have been tossed in without a second thought. Maybe you sleep walked and put it back? Stranger things have happened ( _ Like you somehow having done a full spring clean on night and wake up while slumped against the bucket of water with mop in it, when you KNOW you went to bed that night _ ) so you dismiss it.

Groaning, you go to your bag, which you left at the front door after you slumped against it. You get your phone and sigh as you see it ran out of battery. Moving to you tiny room, you put your phone on charge. Giving a fair few stretched, you start to clean up.

Getting all your clothes into the hamster for laundry. 

_ What if an unexpected bill comes in. _

Cleaning the toilet, you have been ignoring that chore for a while.

_ Especially if it is a lot more than calculated based on past bills. _

Going through your fridge to get rid of the expired food.

_ The rates could have gone up. _

Next is cupboards, though they aren’t as likely to have expired like as fridge items.

_ And then there is the risk of rent rising, the stingy landlord has been doing that. _

Getting the trash filled up and taking it down to the dumpster out the back.

_ Or someone managed to suck my bank account dry. Or someone mugs me on the street. Then there is the risk of break in. What if you don’t find a job? Or the government allowance is denied. _

By the time you made it back to the apartment door, you were on the verge of a panic attack. Stumbling in as your vision darkens. Closing the door with a bang as you hyperventilate. Body shaking and feeling the risk of your knees to buckle.You feel something freezing cold touch your hand, the panic attack seemed to slip away as you concentrated on that cold feeling.

Your hand tightens around it, there was a tug which only made your hand tighten. Eyes closed shut as you just try to concentrate on your breathing and the cold sensation. Soon, your muscles relax as your breathing calms. You open your eyes and look down to see what was on your wrist and in your hand, as the cold feeling was still there.

There, glaring at you was a bitty. About 10 inches in height, four black tentacles coming from the back. Three whipping around in an agitated state and one that is in your hand and being tugged to try to get out of your grip. Hands balled up and the single eye narrowed at you with the teeth being thin needle like as they glared at you harder.

You release the tentacle quickly, barely getting a better view before they suddenly vanish. You call out, “Wait!” But it was too late. They were gone.


End file.
